Joyeux anniversaire Sasuke !
by julia uchiwa uzumaki
Summary: C'est l'anniversaire de sasuke. Celui ci est parti il y a longtemps pour la France, sakura aide son ami naruto à faire une fête surprise pour le retour de l'uchiwa, mais c'est plutôt naruto qui va avoir une surprise! shonen ai ( désoler je le poste avec beaucoup de retard)


Et me revoilà je suis vraiment désoler je n'ai pas pu le poster a temps mais voila joyeux anniversaire à ce sadique d'uchiwa ! ^^

disclemers: j'ai bo essayer je n'arrive pas à les avoir... ils sont toujours à Kishimoto-sama

* * *

Salut ! Je m´appelle Naruto Uzumaki, je suis blond aux yeux bleus et je suis assez musclé. Mes parents sont mort alors que j´avais 8 ans, cela fait 10 maintenant, donc je pense que vous avez compris quel âge j´ai. Sinon je suis tombé amoureux d´un garçon. Oui j´ai bien dis un garçon, il s´appelle Sasuke Uchiwa, il est musclé mais beaucoup moins que moi, il a des cheveux et des yeux couleur de jais et la première fois que j'ai plongé dans son regard intense, j'en ai eu des frissons ! On se connait depuis toujours, enfin je crois. Nos familles étaient très liées, elles se connaissaient très bien, sa mère et la mienne était les meilleures amies… mais ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. Moi, depuis que j´ai compris mes sentiments pour lui, je me demande toujours comment il me voit… mais voilà un jour alors que je voulais lui poser la question, il commença à parler et il m'avoua qu'il devait partir pour l'Europe, la France plus exactement. Je me figeai à ses mots et au plus profond de moi, mon cœur se brisa. Le jour de son départ je restai sans bouger tout en le regardant partir et depuis je regrette de ne pas avoir pris mon courage à deux mains.

Bon assez parlé de mon passé et attaquons nous au présent ! Là je me rends chez ma meilleure amie, Sakura Haruno. Elle a des cheveux roses qui vont parfaitement bien avec ses yeux émeraude. Elle aussi aimait Sasuke mais depuis quelque temps elle ne s´intéresse plus à lui et tout ça pour mon plus grand bonheur. Je lui ai même avoué que je l'aimais et ce qui m´a le plus étonné c´est que depuis qu'elle le sait, elle m'encourage à aller vers lui… D'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé comment elle avait fait pour ne plus penser à lui.

- dit Sakura-chan comment tu as fait pour ne plus être attirer par Sasuke ?  
- hmm attend 2 minutes dit-elle un manga dans les mains

Je me rapprochai d´elle et regardai le livre par-dessus son épaule pour voir… Deux hommes faisant des choses pour le moins très charnelles ! Je rougis fortement et je repartis m´assoir sur son lit. Quand elle se décida de répondre à ma question, elle me fit sursauter.

- he bien, c´est simple, je suis tombé amoureuse d'autres personnes avec qui j'ai fait des choses me dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres  
- euh... comme dans tes mangas ? Euh... boys love ? Dis-je en rougissant et en tournant la tête pour qu´elle ne me voit pas.  
-t´as tous compris Naru ! Dit la rose d´un ton ironique.

Je rougis deux fois plus en repensant à la scène du manga

- dit Naru ça va ? T´est tout rouge.  
- oui oui ça va  
- au fait il va revenir. Me dit-elle en plongeant son nez dans un nouveau manga.  
- HEIN !?  
- Sasu revient, demain, juste pour son anniversaire.

Je n'y crois pas, elle me dit ça comme si c´était normal et avec le sourire en plus.

- pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?  
- car je me réjouis de savoir que tu vas enfin pouvoir lui avouer tes sentiments.  
- … tu n'as pas tort, et je pourrais même lui offrir un cadeau. Dis-je en faisant un doux sourire. Bon c´est pas le tout mais il faut tout préparer…. Au fait tu sais où elle se passe la fête ?

- chez lui normalement, tu seras là ?  
- oui oui, à plus Sakura !  
- ciao. Me dit-elle le nez toujours dans son boys love.

Je la saluai et parti de chez ma meilleur amie pour aller chercher un cadeau pour mon amour secret. Je trouvai dans une petite bijouterie un collier qui attira mon regard. Il pouvait se séparer en deux partie et prenait la forme un cœur. Bon d´accord c'était une idée un peu classique mais je trouvai ça plutôt mignon et parfait pour déclarer ma flamme. Heureux de mon choix, je le pris, paya et reprit la route de mon appartement. Quand je fus à l´intérieur de mon studio, je fus tellement surpris que je restai figé par le spectacle et m´évanouie !

10 minute plus tard

- he bien ça fait longtemps Naruto… Franchement t´évanouir comme ça en rentrant chez toi et en me voyant, tu me fais rire. Dit l´homme avec un sourire narquois  
- SASUKE !? Mais... mais... mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!  
- merci pour l´accueil  
- … Comment t´as fait pour rentrer chez moi ?  
- j´ai les clés, tu as oublié ?  
- ha désolé, mais on m´avait dit que tu ne revenais que demain.  
- haaa cette cher Sakura, je sens qu´elle vas avoir de mes nouvelle plus tôt que prévu. Dit-il en soupirant  
-haha, mais pourquoi es-tu venu chez moi ?  
- je voulais te dire quelque chose et je ne pouvais pas le faire devant tout le monde

Il avait dit cela si sérieusement que j´eu un peu peur.

- quoi donc ?  
- ferme les yeux s´il-te-plait  
- ok

Je fermais les yeux et après un petit moment je sentis des lèvres se poser sur les miennes. Mon cœur ne fit qu´un bond et je me laissai aller en savourant cette sensation. Ses lèvres étaient si douces et avec un petit goût sucrées que je ne me laisserais sans doute jamais de cette sensation si grisante. Malgré tout, nous nous séparâmes et les mots qu´il prononça me réchauffèrent le cœur.

- je t´aime Naruto, et ça depuis toujours

Il m'avouait ça avec tellement de douceur, de désir et d´amour que je lui sautai au cou en pleurant de joie.

- moi aussi je t´aime Sasuke... je t´aime tellement !  
- ba alors pourquoi tu pleures ? Me dit-il l´air amusé  
- je suis si content, en plus je comptai tout t'avouer aussi. Dis-je toujours en pleurant mais le sourire aux lèvres.  
- c´est plus tôt que prévu mais tu m'as tellement manqué et je ne pouvais plus attendre  
- toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

On s´embrassa pendant de longues minutes puis nous sommes partis nous coucher blottis l'un contre l'autre.

L´anniversaire de mon brun se passa extrêmement bien, nous avons aussi dit à tous nos amis que nous étions en couple et aucun ne fut surpris ou bien dégoûté, tous comprirent mon bonheur d'être enfin réunis avec mon brun.  
Bon désoler je dois vous laisser je dois retrouver mon amour.

- Naru dépêche ça va être froid !  
- j´arrive.

* * *

Et voilà c´est terminer Sinon si mon O.S vous a plus dite le moi ^^  
sasu: HEY pourquoi on voit mes fesses sur la première image ?  
car je le veux  
naru: tu as un beau petit cul mon amour  
sasu: * des étoiles dans les yeux* hooo merci mon ange  
tss c'est toujours Naruto qui arrive a le calmer c'est po juste ! bon aller a toutes ^^  
naru: dites si il vous a plus ^^  
ah ah j'ai faille oublier !  
sasu/naru: quoi donc ?  
JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE SASUKEEEEEE !  
sasu: * les larme aux yeux* merci julia et merci à tous ceux qui vont laisser un commentaire pour me le dire ^^  
naru: ouii mon amour à sourit  
bon cette fois si c'est des vrai eu revoir ^^ et à la prochaine ^^


End file.
